Ángeles y Demonios
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dos personas distintas, diferentes pero con un amor fuerte como un árbol y dulce como la miel. Clasificación "T" por insultos.


Ángeles y Demonios: **Otro pequeño One-Shot de Leni y mi OC Alexander, donde se muestran las diferencias entre ambos personajes y tomando como punto de partida mi anterior fic llamado "Mis días en Royal Woods" y consideren esto como un homenaje a la historia "Used and Abused", la cual se halla en Deviantart.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ni tampoco de "Used and Abused", éstas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países, solo soy dueño de mi OC y el objetivo es solo entretener. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

La habían tratado como si fuera una muñeca que ahora arrojaban a un lado, ya nadie quería estar con ella, ese chico que tanto había hablado y que pensaba que era dulce, cuyo nombre era Adam, terminó por ser una mentira, él había jugado con ella, la había utilizado y todo llegó a su final cuando tuvieron ese encuentro en el Parque de Royal Woods, el pastel que había preparado y horneado, el cual era de zarzamoras, terminó por ser arrojar por aquel chico y su novia, siendo todo una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos, dejándola a la pobre rubia Loud llorando y con su vestido todo ensuciado por el contenido de aquel postre que había preparado para ese encuentro vespertino.

\- ¡Leni!. Escuchó una voz y cuando alzó la mirada, la cual estaba toda empapada por las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia aquella persona que la estaba mirando y con preocupación se acercó corriendo para ver qué le había pasado a la joven Loud, la cual no paraba de llorar.

Se acercó, no necesitaba hacer un examen ni nada, sabía bien lo que había pasado y le quitó un poco las manchas de su vestido, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Adam y Rebbeca, los cuales gozaban con total impunidad del daño causado.

\- ¡Maldita basura, cobarde, te haré sufrir!. Juró el joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color rojo escarlata, sentía la sangre hervir, Leni dejó de llorar y miró con cautela lo que estaba ocurriendo: Allí estaba ese muchacho de negro dándole su merecido a Adam, el cual intentó de atacarlo por la espalda y ahora era humillado por aquel bosnio, el cual sentía deseos de matarlo pero era mejor hacerle sufrir el daño que Leni había recibido.

\- ¡¿Para qué la defiendes?! ¡¿No ves que es una estúpida?!. Intentó Adam en hacerle entrar en razón, pero eso empeoró más su situación, recibiendo una bofetada por parte del bosnio.

\- ¡¿Qué le has dicho?!. Preguntó el muchacho totalmente enfurecido.

\- ¡Es una tarada, una estúpida, no sirve para nada, ¿acaso la amas a esa imbécil?!. Volvió a preguntar el joven abusador, cosa que fue oído por la rubia mayor.

\- ¡Ya deberías saber que si una persona corre peligro, yo la protegeré!. Lo que has dicho y hecho a Leni es algo sumamente imperdonable, debería aplastarte a ti y a la puta de tu novia para enviarlos de una patada al Infierno, pero te haré algo distinto, te haré sufrir el mismo dolor que le han causado a Leni. Juró el bosnio, comenzó a darle una paliza a Adam y dejando en un estado de histeria y pánico a su novia Rebbeca, la cual intentaba separarlos pero era inútil.

\- ¿Acaso la amas a esa idiota?. Volvió a preguntar Adam pero eso despertó más la cólera de ese muchacho de Bosnia-Herzegovina, quien lo dejó inconsciente en el piso.

\- Le vuelves a decir idiota a Leni, te enviaré al Infierno para que ardas. Juró el peli blanco-plateado, mientras que se calmaba y dejaba a ambos enemigos en aquella zona y Rebbeca iba a asistir a su novio.

\- ¡Monstruo, Demonio de mierda, casi lo matas!. Gritó ella pero cuando se volteó el joven, éste la miró con sus ojos color escarlata.

\- Mi nombre es Alexander, puta, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y deberías dirigirte ante mí como tu Emperador, con respeto, pero se nota que eres una yanqui boca sucia. [Se le acerca amenazante pero no le hace nada] Ahora escúchame bien, a las mujeres jamás en mi vida le levanté la mano pero a ti me dan ganas de hacerte sufrir, así que te diré esto: Me llego a enterar que le hicieron daño de nuevo a Leni, los dos se irán, no al Infierno, sino al peor sitio de todos, a los gulags; ¡¿Queda claro?!. Dejó su amenaza y con esa voz fría y severa se retiró de allí, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la rubia Loud, quien lo observó y empezaba a sentir algo raro dentro de ella.

* * *

Ese día no sería el único, aquella rubia que había sido tratada como una muñeca ahora estaba comprendiendo que tal vez tenía a alguien que sí se preocupaba por ella y que no permitiría que sufra, pero pro otra parte, ¿acaso solo fue una sola vez? ¿se volvería a repetir esto?. No lo sabía para nada en el Mundo, su inocente le estaba jugando una mala jugada en ese juego de decisiones y en donde ella la jugadora.

Se sentó en la cama y sacó de una caja que tenía debajo de aquel mueble y en donde se hallaba una muñeca, la cual estaba en perfecto estado, la abrazó con fuerza y pensaba si era cierto que ella había sido usada como un juguete por esa persona.

\- _"Adam, siempre fuiste un imbécil y te lo mereces"._ Pensó ella, mientras que trataba de pasar ese mal trago, Alexander la había acompañado a casa y de ahí Leni se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Lori, necesitaba descansar un buen rato.

* * *

Dos días después, mientras que ella se hallaba volviendo a su casa después de visitar a una de sus amigas para presentar una nueva línea de moda que tenía en su cuaderno de dibujos, en el camino vio que dos chicos la estaban siguiendo y enseguida otro de ellos, más adelante, le cerró el paso, cosa que la asustó y que no había mucha gente por esa zona.

\- Hola, preciosa, ¿qué hace una linda rubia como tú en este sitio a estas horas?. Preguntó aquel joven, cosa que ya le desagradaba el modo con el que le hablaba.

\- Estoy volviendo a mi casa, permiso. Pidió Leni con miedo en su voz y en ese momento le volvieron a cortar el paso.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Tenemos una fiesta y la pasarás genial. Añadió uno de los dos que la habían seguido.

\- No...gracias, chicos, pero solo quiero irme a casa, estoy cansada. Respondió ella una vez pero ya eso impacientó a esos jóvenes.

\- Escúchame bien, tarada, nosotros te diremos cuándo te podrás, así que mejor vete quitando la ropa y hazme un buen oral con esa boca que tienes, si no quieres que tu familia reciba trozos de ti día por día. Dejó su amenaza el tercero y le mostró una navaja.

\- ¡¿Por qué mejor no la dejan en paz y se van por donde vinieron?!. Escucharon una voz que provenía desde lo alto de un pequeño edificio de ese callejón y alzaron la mirada, allí estaba de vuelta el bosnio que los miraba con furia.

\- _Alex._ Dijo Leni el nombre de aquel joven, quien se lanzó y aterrizó en el suelo, no sin antes empujar al de la navaja y proteger con su cuerpo a Leni.

\- Leni, ¿estás bien?. [Preguntó a ella, quien se sentía a salvo, como si él fuera un Ángel]. Ahora me van a escuchar bien, basuras, se largan de aquí o los mando directo al Infierno de una patada, a todos ustedes ya puedo ver a la Muerte sobre sus cabezas. Les advirtió el muchacho.

\- ¡Mejor esquiva esto!. Gritó el chico de la navaja y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que cayera al piso y de ahí agarraban a Leni para abusar de ella.

Unas gotas cayeron al piso, se rieron y en medio de los gritos y festejos, vieron como aquella sangre volvía a la herida que le habían hecho y ésta cicatrizaba para volver luego a la normalidad.

\- Se los advertí. Finalizó Alexander y de ahí se lanzó sobre el chico de la navaja, al cual le rompió el brazo y llevó a que gritara del dolor.

\- ¡Matt, hijo de puta!. Gritó otro de ellos y atacó al Teniente del Este, pero él lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó en el aire.

\- ¿Vas a tocar a Leni? ¿Acaso quieres terminar en el Cementerio?. Preguntó Alexander, quien ya le estaba causando terror a esos individuos.

\- Agh...suéltame, por favor...no puedo...no puedo respirar...Rogó el atacante.

\- Deseo concedido. Respondió el peli blanco-plateado y lo arrojó contra el piso, quedando aturdido.

\- ¡Matt, Bill, Dios...no...por favor...no, no lo haré más...lo juro, por favor!. Pidió el tercero, el cual miró aquellos ojos color escarlata que resplandecían y salió corriendo espantado.

\- No irás tan lejos. Dijo Alexander y le disparó un tiro de su Parabellum, dándole justo en la cintura y cayendo el último de ellos al piso, ensangrentado.

Leni fue con él.

\- Espera aquí, yo me encargo de éste. Pidió el extranjero, quien caminó hasta donde yacía el último de esos abusadores, se arrodilló y lo encañonó con su Parabellum en la cabeza.

\- ¡No, por favor, no, te lo ruego, ten piedad sobre mí!. Pidió el muchacho.

\- Tu castigo es este: Quedar inválido de por vida, has lastimado a muchas personas con tus amigos, ahora mereces sufrir esto junto con todos tus Pecados, menos mal que no te di en la cabeza, ¿te lo imaginas? Jejeje, ahora recuerden esto: Si los llego a ver de nuevo molestando a alguien tan dulce, inocente y amable como Leni, quien tiene un gran corazón y se preocupa por las personas, juro que la próxima estarán ante mí pero como el Ángel de la Muerte.

\- ¡Sí, lo juro, no lo volveremos a hacer!. Prometió aquel tercer personaje, en medio de la desesperación y los gritos.

\- Los estaré vigilando, mucho cuidado, la próxima conocerán al Ángel de la Muerte que fui en la "Guerra Nacionalista". Finalizó Alexander y se retiró de allí hacia donde estaba Leni.

* * *

Volvieron a la Casa Loud, ambos estaban callados, ella estaba pensativa y quería recuperarse de aquel ataque sexual que le quisieron hacer en la calle, se lo contó a sus padres y hermanos, ellos se preocuparon pero cuando agregó la parte que Alexander la había salvado, los miedos disminuyeron por completo.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo más, Leni?. Preguntó su madre y ella lo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, solo quiero irme a dormir. Pidió ella, mientras que se iba a acostar en su cama y sin cenar, ya que estaba muy asqueada por lo ocurrido.

Alexander la vio dirigirse hacia la escalera, inmediatamente ella le tomó de las manos y bajó la cabeza, evitando que él se percatara de las mejillas carmesí que tenía en ese momento.

\- Gracias... _Mi Ángel._ Agradeció ella en voz baja y ante esa última palabra, se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Lori y cerrando la puerta a toda prisa, quedando con el corazón que le latía de forma violenta por lo que había dicho ante la persona que le había salvado su vida de esos criminales.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Leni sentía que estaba protegida por alguien que en verdad la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, las burlas que le hacían en la escuela las chicas que venían de grados más superiores, ella se sentía amenazada pero cuando la atacaban o llegaban incluso a querer golpearla, alguien venía y la protegía.

\- ¡¿Acaso estabas por golpearla a ella?!. Preguntó esa voz y ella alzó su mirada, viendo que su Salvador estaba de vuelta para defenderla.

\- Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Leni? ¿Acaso tienes que llamar a tu Demonio Escarlata para que te proteja?. Preguntó con burla Marcia, quien se río con sus amigas.

\- ¡No...no le digan eso, él no es un Demonio, él es...!. Gritó ella pero las burlas de sus compañeros llegaba niveles críticos, causando que ella se pusiera a llorar.

\- ¡Owww, ¿qué pasa, Leni?! ¡¿Todavía lloras?! ¡¿Quieres que llame a tu mama?!. Preguntó Marcia y en ese momento recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Alexander, el cual la agarró del cuello y la puso contra la pared.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, idiota, porque será la única vez que te lo diré: Leni no es ninguna tonta, tú lo eres, eres una engreída, malagradecida, maldita y cobarde, le haces daño a ella porque tu vida es tan miserable que tienes a tus amigas para que te defiendan porque son tus perros falderos, tú jamás has experimentado la verdadera amistad y la camaradería, solo los tienes por el dinero, pero diré una cosa muy importante sobre Leni: Ella es más amable, tierna, dulce, se preocupa por todos, en especial por su familia y si hay alguien que la molesta o le llega a hacer daño...! Ella sabe que tendrá siempre a un Ángel Guardián que la protegerá. Dejó Alexander su mensaje hacia Marcia, la cual sintió que su cuello era liberado, él no la iba a matar, solo a dejarle ese mensaje a través del miedo.

\- ¡¿Acaso la amas a esa tarada?!. Preguntó la chica y fue entonces que sintió como de las sombras de Alexander aparecía el Escorpión Celestial.

\- Eres tan venenosa como el Escorpión, no me molestaría en que atravesara tu corazón y te envíe al Otro Mundo, y si la amo, ¡sí, la amo! ¡Seré un Demonio para mis enemigos pero para ella soy su Ángel y ella también lo es!. Sentenció el joven, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la rubia Loud y quedó asombrada.

\- Jajaja. Río ella.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!. Preguntó severo Alexander.

\- Los dos son idiotas, me gustaría verte soportar a una idiota que chocó tantas veces en su prueba de manejo que ya nadie le quiere enseñar, ¿acaso eres ciego?. Se burló Marcia, cosa que llevó a que el Escorpión Celestial se le acercara al pecho y estuviera por picarla.

\- Debería hacerlo, pero si quieres saber si es verdad que la amo, estás en lo correcto, yo la amo e incluso mataría a los malditos que quieran hacerle daño, no me importa nada, ni tampoco su sufrimiento, por ella haría todo, incluso si fuera mortal de nuevo, preferiría morir en los brazos de ella antes de morir en la soledad. Dijo el muchacho, cosa que causó que Leni contuviera las lágrimas de la emoción.

\- Alex, jejeje, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te vienes con alguien como yo?. ¡Ahhh!. Sugirió Marcia y en ese momento él la soltó y el Escorpión Celestial volvió a las sombras del joven.

\- No recibiré las órdenes de nadie que no sean mis Superiores ni tampoco me enamoraré de nadie que no sea Leni. Juró Alexander, quien dejó a la muchacha totalmente aterrada y fue hasta Leni, quien quedó sonrojada al verlo y pronto revisó uno de sus cuadernos, donde estaban sus dibujos y uno de ellos revelaba a aquel joven bosnio como un Ángel y ella estaba en sus brazos, bajo su seguridad y protección.

\- _"Igual a mis dibujos, él es un Ángel para mí, siempre me sentí segura bajo su protección. Gracias, Alex, Mi Ángel de la Muerte"._ Agradeció Leni, quien de forma sorpresiva lo abrazó con ternura y no lo soltó por un buen rato.

* * *

Y pronto llegaba la noche a Royal Woods, después de un día largo, los Loud estaba listos para dormir. En la habitación para huéspedes donde se hallaba Alexander, él estaba leyendo su libro _"1984"_ de George Orwell, cuando de repente sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta, dejó su lectura y fue a ver quién era, ya para esa hora estaban todos yendo para la cama y no quedaba nadie dando vueltas, pero en aquel momento se encontró con una cierta rubia que había ayudado en la escuela y que llevaba consigo su almohada en sus brazos y algo más.

\- Leni, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Alexander a ella y no hubo respuesta por unos momentos.

\- Alex, ¿puedo...puedo dormir contigo esta noche?. Pidió ella.

\- Claro, no hay problema, adelante. Le invitó el joven y ella se acomodó en la cama.

\- ¿Estabas por irte a dormir o haciendo algo más?. Preguntó Leni.

\- Solo leía uno de mis libros, pero ya me dio sueño, pero a ti, ¿te pasó algo? ¿ocurrió algo?. Quiso saber el joven con un tono de preocupación.

\- Jejeje, tranquilo, no me pasó nada, solo vine aquí para dormir contigo, no soporto que Lori se la pase roncando, parece un hipopótamo durmiendo. Señaló la chica, quien se río y eso llevó a que el Teniente del Este se sintiera feliz de oírla reír de nuevo.

Ella se recostó contra su pecho, lo abrazó con ternura, suave, como si fuera su oso de peluche que tenía de niña y cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias por todo, Mi Ángel, tú siempre me has protegido y en especial contra Marcia, gracias, muchas gracias. Agradeció Leni, quien alzó la mirada y observó esos ojos color escarlata y el muchacho la sostuvo en sus brazos un buen tiempo, abrazándose ambos a la vez.

\- Como dije una vez, preferiría vivir y morir en tus brazos si volviera a ser mortal, antes que morir en la soledad. Remarcó Alexander esa frase, tal vez era un poco triste y oscura pero a la rubia le interesó.

\- Siempre supe que alguien me protegía desde las alturas, no me importa lo que mis parientes digan de ti: Tú eres un Ángel para mí, no un Demonio, eres mi Ángel de la Muerte, el que blande su espada por las personas que ama y quiere proteger. Ruth y mis familiares están locos con tildarte que has salido del Infierno, eso ni hasta mis padres se lo creen. Por eso, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, es tan sorprendente que haya alguien que se preocupa por mí y que incluso sienta algo, por eso...yo...Dijo Leni y en aquellos momentos, guiada por sus emociones, besó dulcemente al joven Teniente del Este en los labios, quien quedó sonrojado, al igual que ella, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Por ti, llegaría incluso a incendiar a todo el Mundo para estar a tu lado, para protegerte, para amarte y no me importan las palabras e insultos de tus parientes, yo siempre estaré para cuidarte y si nos llegamos a casar, tú serías una excelente Emperatriz del Este conmigo, una Dinastía llena de amor y esperanzas, de Justicia y orden, de paz y protección. Juró Alexander, quien la abrazó tiernamente y ella se quedó acurrucada contra su pecho.

\- Te amo, Alex. Dijo Leni antes de quedarse dormida en las brazos de su Ángel.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Leni. Finalizó Alexander y ambos compartieron un último beso y de ahí se durmieron juntos en la cama.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Otro fic de Leni-Alexander, la verdad me encanta mucho esta pareja, me resulta muy dulce y empalagosa, pero eso no quita que haré a un lado el Lincoln-Leni, no, no, no se preocupen, obvio que vendrán más historias de esa pareja y con las demás hermanas también. Entre algunos proyectos que tengo en mente, Camaradas, estoy pensando uno que debería hacer entre THL y Detective Conan, pero tal vez no salga a la luz hasta el año que viene, 2018, ya que debo seguir con otros fics y proyectos, ojo, también puede adelantarse e incluso quiero hacer uno con esta serie y Rick and Morty, pero con romance, tal vez ponga a Morty con Luna, siendo solo un One-shot, no sé, creo que al nieto de Rick le vendría bien una unión con la rockera de la familia, ya que él es alguien que se asusta y preocupa y ella vive de la fiesta y la música, dos polos distintos, también podría ponerlo con Lynn o incluso con Luan, pero ya veré a fondo.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-Shot, cuídense, chicos y que tengan un buen día Martes de parte mía :D.**


End file.
